


Literal Hell (Maze Runner Group Chat AU)

by acearofandomweeb



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quarantine, They all think that they're funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acearofandomweeb/pseuds/acearofandomweeb
Summary: The maze runner characters have a group chat 🙃
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 28





	1. Welcome to Reverse Heaven

**Minho:** What have you done

 **Teresa:** For the greater good.

 **Minho:** No. 

**Minho:** Do NOT pull that Hot Fuzz shit on me.

 **Newt:** For the greater good?

 **Chuck** : For the greater good

 **Alby:** Excuse you, I was attempting to get sleep for once.

 **Thomas:** Coward, be sleep deprived like the rest of us.

 **Brenda:** Thomas don't you have a quiz tomorrow?

 **Thomas:** Yes? And?

 **Teresa:** Holy shit Newt are you alright?

 **Newt:** Right now or in general? 

**Newt:** Because no

 **Thomas:** What happened?

 **Newt:** Nice to know you're worried Tommy, but I'm fine

 **Teresa:** Bullshit you fell out a third floor window.

 **Newt:** Like I said, I'm fine.

 **Thomas:** By your room, Teresa?

 **Teresa:** Youve outdone yourself this time sherlock. Where else would he be?

 **Newt:** Tommy I'm fine pls don't call an ambulance

 **Thomas:** Too late

 **Alby:** to be fair newt, you would've done the same for thomas


	2. Rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newts in the hospital, he also might be a ghost??

**Newt** : Contrary to popular belief, I am still alive

 **Minho:** so when's newt's funeral again?

 **Thomas:** Tuesday at 6pm

 **Newt:** THOMAS I AM CALLING YOU RIGHT NOW YOU SHANK

 **Thomas:** Alby, stop using Newts phone, he's gone, ok?

 **Alby:** Fuck dude, the phone is still with newt

 **Minho:** Has our dear late friend become a ghost?

 **Alby:** That's the only reasonable explanation.

 **Newt:** Am I fucking dead??

 **Teresa:** No, they're just assholes.

 **Thomas:** Teresa, wrong chat.

 **Teresa:** No???

 **Minho:** Then who are u talking to???

 **Teresa:** Newt? Who else???

 **Alby:** Well bois, we've got a psychic on our hands

 **Minho:** Burn the witch!

 **Thomas: T** eresa, what are the dead trying to tell us?

 **Newt** : That you all are assholes, and if I didn't love you then there would be 3 more dead people in the world rn

 **Minho:** aw, you love us?

 **Newt:** You fool, you fallen into my trap. You've admitted that I'm alive🙃

 **Alby:** What the fuck Minho.

 **Brenda:** Me at my lecture watching this go down 👁️👄👁️


	3. Yay for Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual conversation I've had with my friends

_**Minho added:** _ **Chuck.**

**Chuck:** Is mon ami spanish?

**Minho:** Pls guys. I have no idea.

**Newt:** It's Portuguese.

**Thomas:** I thought it was russian?

**Brenda** : It's sanskrit.

**Teresa:** its french??

**Chuck:** What the fuck is a french?

**Newt:** Like a french fry?

**Thomas:** Teresa, we've been over this, French people don't exist.

**Teresa:** Bitch, no we haven't.

**Brenda:** things are heating up in caillou's house.

**Minho:** The fitness gram pacer test is a multi level-

**Minho:** typing that put every bone in my body into attack mode.

**Newt:** What the fuck do you think reading it did?

**Chuck:** Thomas can u help me with my homework pls.

**Thomas:** No.

**Chuck:** Newt tell thomas to help me with my homework

**Newt:** Tommy help Chuck with his homework.

**Thomas:** I can't.

**Alby:** Hello, I am magically here, and why not Thomas?

**Thomas:** I got the internship.

**Teresa:** HOLY FUCK YOU GOT THE INTERNSHIP FOR FUCKING DISNEY WHAT.

**Minho:** Bitch how the fuck did disney give you an internship.

**Thomas:** Remember that play that I wrote the script for last year?

**Thomas:** I guess they liked it


End file.
